Living in a Nightmare
by Athena'sOwlet
Summary: We all have special privileges that we are entitled to. Many people have cell phones or computers. But, I, being a demigod, can't have any of those things. I, Kristen Mandelson, also lost everything to a tsunami and earthquake.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a WHAT?

**Just a heads-up, this is my first try at writing a story for people to read, other than my teachers. I hope you enjoy my story!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

Kristen POV

It was 2:30 in the morning when it happened. The ground started rumbling, and the floor started shaking. It felt as if the whole world was vibrating in unison. I didn't know what it could be, until one thought came into my mind: EARTHQUAKE!

"EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled frantically as I ran around the house, trying to wake up everyone. No such luck. My siblings knew better than to listen to what I had to say, since I had played so many pranks on them. "I'm serious this time!" I tried to prove that I was telling the truth. "Can't you feel it? The earth is shaking violently!"

"Shush it, Kristen; some people are trying to sleep here!" A tired voice came from my siblings' room.

Now, the earth was shaking more violently, and I decided that I would just let them be, as they wished, and save my own life. _There was no time saving anything now, except for my life. If my parents and siblings didn't listen to me now, I would never be able to get them to listen to me ever. At home, I was the troublemaker, the one who should never be trusted. How come when I play pranks on them they believe what I'm saying is true, but now they don't?_ I thought to myself as I ran for my life out the door.

As soon as I was out the door, I sensed that something was wrong. I looked toward the ocean, and I saw a wave coming straight at the land. It could only be one thing: a tsunami. _Oh no, this is very, very bad. Not only is an earthquake happening, but a tsunami, too! I'm definitely going to lose my family in this natural disaster. How bad can my luck get?_ I said to myself.

I rushed to the only safe place I could think of: a barren field that was very high up. I learned all of this information from school, during the "Natural Disasters and How to Protect Yourself During One" video we watched in science class. I was lucky that I lived very close to that field. I ran as fast as I could to it, as if my life depended on it, though my life did depend on it.

I arrived at the field just in time. About 5 seconds after I arrived at the field, the tsunami hit. It was a 120 foot wave crashing down onto my beloved town. Tears formed in my eyes as I watched houses being swept away, some collapsing from the earthquake, and some going up in flames. Someone then gently tapped me on the arm.

"Who?" I turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Mr. Shethet." Mr. Shethet was my handicapped English teacher. I was failing his class because of my dyslexia, making it hard for me to read the tests, quizzes, books, handouts, everything. It felt weird meeting him in a crisis situation, but he was my teacher, so he deserved to have respect from me, right?

"I saw you running here, but I didn't see the rest of your family. Where are they?" Mr. Shethet asked.

A teardrop uncontrollably fell down my cheek. "Well… I tried to get them to wake up and evacuate, but they wouldn't believe me."Another teardrop and another started falling down. I couldn't help it. I started crying. Despite the fact that I hated my siblings, I knew that I still loved them in my heart.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Mr. Shethet was sympathetic. He led me to his car. "It's about time I've taken you there." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, Kristen," Mr. Shethet replied. "I drove my car here; it was faster than rolling my wheelchair here. I wasn't affected that much from the earthquake, but I thought it would be safer to go to the field, anyways."

Once I was in the car, Mr. Shethet started to drive away. We drove away from the destruction towards New York. New York? Why there? I don't know why, but I just tried to avoid New York as much as possible. I guess it's just because of the mean people or gangs. I kept wondering about that. _Maybe he's going to go off an exit leading somewhere else._ I thought to myself. I kept trying to reassure myself. I kept believing that we weren't going to be going to New York until we reached the Holland Tunnel.

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"Camp Half-Blood," Mr. Shethet answered in a small voice.

"What in the world is that?" I was starting to become suspicious. Was this a torture camp for kids who failed classes?

"Oh, I'm sorry for not explaining to you. I'm pretty sure you'll understand one you get there," Mr. Shethet was giving cryptic answers.

I guess I was going to have to wait for a straight-forward answer. We finally arrived at the base of a hill in Long Island Sound. Mr. Shethet started up the hill, so I guessed that I should follow. As we neared the top, Mr. Shethet said something that sounded like, "Maybe we'll be lucky this time and won't get attacked."

"Attacked by what?" Another one of my questions that I was burning to know the answer to. Just as I asked that question, a deafening sound rang in the air. I turned around only to find a monster that I could not name. Just by the looks of it, I guessed that I wouldn't want to meet one of these _things_ again. It was this ugly-looking beast with horns and it was all hairy, but once I looked down, I realized that it was half-man, too. I nearly fainted at the ugliness of the creature.

"Not again!" Mr. Shethet exclaimed. "It happened once to Percy, and now to Kristen." I knew better than to ask who Percy was. All of a sudden, the bull-man thingy started charging for me. I started running and screaming for my life. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Shethet getting out of his wheelchair. Was he crazy? He was handicapped for God's sake! But, I realized that once he got out of his wheelchair, the body of a horse appeared. I forgot the situation I was in and stopped running to admire the body of a white stallion emerging. This mythical creature started shooting arrows at the monster. The monster! I had let myself get distracted, and the bull-man thing crashed straight into me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was an arrow going directly into the thing's chest. Then, the odd creature disintegrated into golden dust.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary being tended to by these guys whose names I didn't know. Somehow, I was sopping wet. I was being force-fed small squares of something that tasted like my favorite ice cream. When he realized that I had woken up, he said to someone else, "She looks good enough to go to the Big House." I was then being wheeled into a house with some random dude playing pinochle with Mr. Shethet.

"So, we have another demigod camper in our hands," the strange guy announced. I was puzzled. What did he just call me?

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Nota Bene: This chapter was based on the tsunami and earthquake in Japan. Please think of the less fortunate!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Camper

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate your comments! Here's the next chapter!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

Will POV

In the middle of the night, around 3:50 a.m., I heard a piercing roar and sounds of fighting from my cabin, the Apollo cabin. Was it a new camper? Or was it just Clarisse practicing her fighting techniques?

I tip-toed to the door and peered outside. From my angle, I couldn't see anything. I sneaked outside, so as not to get caught. I was as quiet as a mouse. By the time I got to the lake, I saw it. It was the minotaur, the same monster that greeted Percy Jackson when he arrived at camp. Now, it was chasing this girl around the hill. Chiron, now in wheelchair form, started to get up. When his full-formed bottom half appeared, the girl appeared to be distracted and allowed herself to be vulnerable. _What in the world are you doing? There's a Minotaur chasing you around!_ _For the Gods' sake! RUN! _I thought to myself. Too late. The Minotaur ran into her. Chiron shot an arrow straight at the Minotaur and the Minotaur disintegrated into golden dust. The new girl was on the ground. She was probably unconscious. Chiron picked her up and headed towards the camp boundary.

I returned to my cabin. I had just witnessed the arrival of a new camper, but she had just been injured. I tried to go back to sleep, tried to prepare for the long day to come. I tossed and turned until finally, I fell asleep.

My alarm clock woke me up. I went and ordered the cabin to prepare for breakfast. The conch horn sounded, and we went to the mess hall for breakfast. After breakfast, Chiron signaled for me and one of my siblings to go over to him. "What's the matter?" Tyler, my sibling asked.

"There is a new camper that arrived this morning," Chiron's voice was quiet, but serious.

"Well, what happened to the new camper?" Tyler was getting fidgety. This was the first time he had ever had Chiron talk to him. He probably thought he was in trouble.

"Well…" Chiron elongated the word.

"Well WHAT?" I was getting _really_ impatient. I already knew what happened, but I didn't want to mention it because I would get into a whole lot of trouble.

"Well, she got run over by a minotaur, and I need your help," Chiron spoke really slowly.

"So, what's our mission?" Tyler straightened up.

"I need you guys to cure her," Chiron was trusting _Tyler_ for curing a new camper? Was he insane? Was he run over by the minotaur, too? Tyler's a newbie!

We walked down to the infirmary where we found the girl laying in an awkward position, still with a shocked expression on her face. I started to examine her. Besides having two broken legs, a dislocated elbow, and a cut on her forehead the size of an apple, she was fine, but unconscious. I instructed Tyler how to "mend" her broken legs and to relocate her elbow, while I started to pour some nectar onto her cut to heal it. When it was healed, I not so gently poured water all over her to wake her up.

I then force-fed her a square of ambrosia because Tyler was not doing so well with her elbow and legs. They immediately healed and I said to Tyler, "She looks good enough to go to the Big House," and put her on a wheelchair and wheeled her to the Big House.

**Did you know…**

**The earthquake in Japan caused the eastern part of Japan to move 13 feet closer to the US?**

**The earthquake in Japan caused the Earth's axis to shift, causing a day to be shortened by 1.6 microseconds?**

**The earthquake in Japan caused Japan to sink downwards by about two feet?**

**All of these interesting facts are from:**

**.com/s/yblog_thelookout/20110314/ts_yblog_thelookout/japans-earthquake-shifted-balance-of-the-planet**

**-Athena'sOwlet**


	3. Chapter 3: At the Big House

**The last two chapters were happening at the same time. Sorry if it caused confusion!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

Tyler POV

*ZONE OUT*

Doo dee doo dee doo. La la la la. ICE CREAM! PIE! CHEESE!

Kristen POV

"Hello, Kristen," Mr. Shethet greeted me.

"Hello, Mr. Shethet, good morning," He was still in pony-guy form."Kristen, I need to tell you something…" Mr. Shethet started.

"That you're a pony-person?" I cut him off.

"Now Kristen, where are your manners? But yes, I am a centaur, half-person, half-horse. Also, my name isn't Mr. Shethet. It's really Chiron," Mr. Shet… I mean… Chiron informed me.

"Okay…" I was sort of confused.

"Yes?" _Chiron_ asked.

"What is a demigod?" I inquired.

"Well, Kristen, do you know who the Greek gods and goddesses are?" Chiron answered with a question.

"Not a clue," I racked my mind for anything about the Greek gods and goddesses, but I came up with nothing. I had taken French in school, and the books on Greek mythology are in English, and I couldn't read them with my dyslexia.

"Well they are these… beings… I should say… that have inhuman powers. For example, Poseidon, god of the sea, can create earthquakes and tsunamis, like the one you were in. Zeus, god of the skies, can create thunderstorms and shock people with his lightning bolts. Artemis is a virgin goddess that has amazing accuracy with the bow and arrow. She is the goddess of the moon and hunt. A demigod is a child of one of the Greek gods or goddesses." Chiron explained.

"So… what did it mean when that creepy dude said, 'We have another demigod in our hands.' when I walked in?" I demanded.

"Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it means that you are a demigod," Chiron's answer made me feel fidgety.

"Hey, Christina, I am not a creepy dude," That creepy dude was really creeping me out.

"By the way, my name's Kristen, and you are creepy," I retorted.

"My name is not 'creepy dude'," That guy stated.

"Then what is it?" I said not so nicely.

"Mr. D. The 'D' stands for Dionysus. I'm a Greek god. If you mess with me, Catherine, I'll mess with you," Mr. D warned.

"Dionysus, please, don't scare the new camper," Chiron pleaded. To me, he said, "Kristen, be nice. Also, just in case you're wondering, Dionysus is the god of wine.."

"Okay," I really hated Mr. D.

"I guess keeping you two in the same room won't work. It's time you, Kristen, saw the camp," With that, Chiron led me outside.

**How'd you like, or hate, the chapter? Please review and be honest. If you hate it, please tell me what I can do to make my chapters better. Thanks a lot!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

**Nota Bene: I know this chapter was short, but there's not much I can write about what's happening in the Big House. I'll make sure my chapters are somewhat longer next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Tour of Camp

**Can you guys give me some character names in your reviews? Thanks!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

Kristen POV

I shielded my eyes from the blazing sun. People started staring at me. I hated when they did that! We walked over to where this half-goat, half-man thing was talking with some other dude wearing an orange T-shirt with _Camp Half Blood_ written on it (I had to concentrate very hard to decipher it with my dyslexia) and jeans.

"Grover!" Chiron called.

The half-goat, half-person thingy stopped talking and walked over to where we were standing.

"Yes, Chiron?" he asked.

"We have a new camper. Will you show her around? Her name is Kristen," Chiron introduced me.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Oh, and before she gets too creeped out, you might want her to know what creature you are," Chiron informed Grover.

"Hello, Kristen. I'm Grover. Please don't be freaked out. I'm a satyr," Grover smiled.

I must have looked like an idiot standing there.

"I'll show you around camp," Grover took me by the hand. "Come on."

"Okay." I followed him.

"That is the training arena. There's the climbing wall…" Grover led me to all of the places in the camp.

I looked over to the climbing wall. Lava poured down it, and rocks were falling down.

"And finally, there's the cabins," Grover beamed.

The cabins were arranged in a U-shaped fashion.

"The ones on the right are for children of the goddesses, and the ones on the left are for children of the gods. The only exception is the last one on your right. That is for the god Dionysus's children. I'm sure you've met him in the Big House," Grover explained. "We have given them numbers. One is Zeus, that's the one in the middle on the left; two is Hera, that's the one to Zeus's cabin's right; three is Poseidon, that's the blue one with the shells; four is Demeter, that's the flowery one; five is Ares, that's the one on Poseidon's cabin's right; six is Athena the one to the left of Demeter's cabin; seven is Apollo, the yellow one; eight is Artemis, the silvery one; nine is Hephaestus, on the Apollo cabin's right; ten is Aphrodite, the one on Artemis's cabin's left; eleven is Hermes, the last one on your left; and twelve is Dionysus, the last cabin on your right."

"So, what do I do?" I asked.

"Well, you'll train here at camp. As to where you're staying, you'll stay at the Hermes cabin, since you're new," Grover informed me.

He walked me over to the Hermes cabin. When I stepped inside, I was greeted with these kids that had a look on their face as if they were going to steal something.

"Oh, and by the way, have fun at camp. You'll stay here until you get claimed," Grover waved.

_Claimed? What is that?_ I was really confused. Then, I walked into the sea of mischievous grinning faces.

**Please, please, please review! Besides, if you want me to update, I'm going to need at least five reviews!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**


	5. Nota Bene

**Nota Bene**

**Hello, everyone! I know that this isn't a real update. If you really, really, **_**really**_** want me to update, I have to get at least **_**5**_**… repeat… **_**5**_** reviews from you people. If I don't get at least five reviews, you don't get any story! So, if you are praying for me to continue, tell people to read and review.**

**-Athena'sOwlet **


	6. Another Nota Bene

**Nota Bene-**

**People! I'm SERIOUS! I'm ****NOT**** updating until I get ****5**** reviews! Come on people! REVIEW!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**


	7. Chapter 5: First Day

**Hey, everybody! Sorry about not updating in…forever. I've just been really busy. But, I've had some spare time, so I decided to write another chapter. Enjoy!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

**P.S. Just a review, Kristen Mandelson, the main character, has been taken to Camp Half Blood. She has just entered the Hermes cabin. Just read the previous chapters!**

Kristen POV

First of all, living in the Hermes cabin is not the best place to be. Unless you like having your sleeping back stuffed with marshmallows, shaving cream on your face when you wake up, or suddenly waking up hanging from the door, take my advice and try NOT to be in the Hermes cabin if you can help it.

It was my first day of training. In a word, painful. I would be lying if I said I was perfectly fine. My legs hurt and the cut on my head was throbbing, even with all the ambrosia and nectar (I learned what they were called). After my classes, I was in so much pain I could barely feel anything on my body. So, when Chiron announced that we were to play Capture the Flag in the woods, I reluctantly got up out of my sleeping bag and walked to the woods. By "walking" I mean taking a few steps and falling, getting back up and falling again, and repeating this painful process.

Finally, I somehow got to the woods. Someone handed me a blue helmet and armor. I despised the color blue. Why blue? And why would I need armor? Almost as if in answer, someone handed me a sword. They pointed me towards the direction of my team. I saw Annabeth, and my spirits lifted. But then, I saw Percy. Great.

Chiron announced, "The rules are simple! The creek is the boundary line! The entire forest is fair game! All magic items are allowed! The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards! Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged! No killing or maiming is allowed (if you do, you lose dessert for a week)! Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag! You know the rules! Get ready, GO!"

Very soon, I was caught in a frenzy of flying swords and clashing shields. I had no idea what to do. Suddenly, I heard, "Kristen! Follow me!" I turned toward the voice and saw Percy. Oh well. Might as well just live with it. He led me towards a clearing, where the red team's flag was prominently displayed. I went to grab it when I saw a spear impale itself in a tree a few feet from where I was standing. Instinctively, I raised my sword and surveyed the area. I saw red warriors all around us. Stupid Percy led me straight into an ambush! I prepared to defend myself.

I fought with all my might, my mind and body working on overdrive. I calculated every single movement of the enemy warriors. Soon, they were all disarmed. I took the flag and started to run back to home territory. I made it over the river, and my team burst into cheers. I blushed. Chiron declared us the winner.

Suddenly, everyone became quiet and stared. I looked up and saw an owl over my head.


	8. Chapter 6: New Life

**I'm back again! Here's another chapter, well actually the LAST chapter. Don't kill me! But I have to bring this to a close.**

**-Athena'sOwlet**

**Nota Bene: I know I didn't explain how Kristen knows Annabeth, but here: She was quickly introduced to Annabeth by Grover when they were on the tour. Kristen immediately likes Annabeth, and blah, blah, blah.**

Kristen POV

The owl above my head started to fade. Some voice next to me said, "Hey, half-sister!" I looked around but saw nobody. Then, Annabeth appeared out of nowhere and gave me a heart attack.

"Sorry! I keep forgetting to warn new campers about that!" Annabeth tried to calm me down. "You probably want me to explain." _Oh my god! She can read minds, too!_ "I have an invisibility cap. But, more importantly, you have been claimed by Athena. Therefore, you will stay in the Athena cabin (cabin 6), and you're my half-sister."

It took me a while to register this. "Uh…okay." was the extremely intelligent thing I said. Annabeth and my other half-brothers and half-sisters helped me move my stuff into the cabin. I was so glad to finally get out of that Hermes cabin. If I see another can of shaving cream again, then I will go crazy.

I lay there in bed that night, thinking over the day's events. _Wow. I have a new family now. And a much better one at that._ I calmly drifted off to sleep, happy and content for the first time in my life. I had a new life ahead of me.

**So, that's it! I hope you like it!**

**-Athena'sOwlet**


End file.
